


Phil Loves Flavoured Chapstick

by byephilecia



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3190658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byephilecia/pseuds/byephilecia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the taste of his cola chapstick</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phil Loves Flavoured Chapstick

“Oh! Oh! Look at what my mum got me? I forgot to show you on Skype.” It had been hours since Phil’s return from Christmas with his parents. After lazily lounging in bed for most of the day, Phil decided it was finally time to unpack his bags.

 

Seated at his side of the bed, Dan noted a sudden perk in Phil’s tone-- prompting him to glance up from the laptop on his belly and arch an eyebrow at Phil. “What?” The corners of his mouth twitched into a smirk.

 

Phil suddenly brandished a glittering red stick between two fingers. “Coca-Cola chapstick.”

 

Dan hissed a quiet cackle. “Coca-Cola chapstick?” he echoed.

 

“Yeah!” Dan’s sudden amusement was contagious, making Phil more excited as well. As he crawled up the bed to meet Dan by the headboard, he uncapped the lip balm and began smearing it on his lip.

 

“You and these fucking flavoured lip things. My god,” Dan scoffed, rolling his eyes back to the screen.

 

“Mmm! It tastes just like Coke, too! Not even in a weird chemical way either!” He turned his head to regard Dan’s profile. His grin faded into a sly simper. “Want to taste?”

 

There were times when Dan couldn’t tell whether Phil was joking or coming on to him. However, all it took was a glimpse of the impish glimmer in Phil’s eye, and Dan knew the man meant business.

 

The brunet craned his neck forward and his partner inched forward to meet halfway. Their lips collided with a gentle lip-lock. As they kissed, Dan suckled Phil’s bottom lip into his mouth and grazed his tongue over it for the tiniest taste. Then, as he pulled away, he sort of shrugged and looked back at his Macbook. “Hm. That’s funny. It actually does taste like Coke.”

 

Squinting at the text on the container, Phil breathed a laugh. “Low calorie as well!”


End file.
